Clinfo analysis is needed to evaluate the statistical significance of the two groups and the variables involved. Disease stage, histology, chemotherapy, radiotherapy, smoking, and complications will be compared. The radiotherapy group will also be analyzed by radiation dose and interval to reconstruction.